


i've got scars (even though they can't always be seen)

by heartland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Love, M/M, Popular Liam, Popular Louis, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Tags, larry - Freeform, louis is 18 harry is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartland/pseuds/heartland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry writes his name & phone number in the back of his favorite book. louis is the one who texts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! so this is my first fic, please let me know if you like it !  
> thanks to emma for all the editing she has done and im sure will continue to do! :-)  
> lindsey

**x**

“Haz man, how many times are you going to read that fucking book? Harry nearly jumped out of his chair when his best friend Niall came up behind him.

“Shh!” Harry sounded with his finger pressed to his lips, making Niall chuckle.

“But seriously, I swear you’ve read that book at least twenty times by now,” Niall whispered rather loudly

Harry was one of those annoying friends that will watch the end of a movie he likes over and over again, and in this case read the end of his favorite book, the one and only, Pride and Prejudice. Harry was interrupted again when Niall elbowed his side, “look, it's Liam and Sophia Smith.”

Liam Payne was probably the most popular person at Harry and Niall’s high school. It’s no wonder he would be dating THE sophia smith. They walked slowly to the chairs on the other side of the room, giggling and smiling at each other.

No matter how many times Harry tried to deny it, he really wanted a boyfriend. Someone who he could share a laugh with, Someone that would love him unconditionally. Someone who would be there to hold his hand. But at this point, he just wants someone not to overlook him besides Niall. (Who happens to be into girls, so).

“Harry, mate, what are you thinkin ‘bout now?” Niall whispers. Harry just gives him the familiar look of sadness.

“Oh… Listen, I’ve told you before, if you want a boyfriend, you actually have to make an effort to get one.”

Harry’s response is the usual, a roll of the eyes and a groan.

“Nah man I’m serious though!” Niall was so good to him. Actually, to everyone. Niall horan is the type of guy to get all the girls, decent grades, and all the friends he could want. But yet he chose Harry as a best friend. All of a sudden Niall is grabbing Harry’s iphone off the spot on the table.

“What are you doing ?” Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

“Getting you a boyfriend! What’s your passcode again?” Niall whispered loudly. Harry grabbed his phone out of Niall’s hand, typed in his passcode, then gave it back with another sigh.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry more than whispered. Niall continued anyway, finding Harry’s number in his phone, and opening to the back cover of Pride and Prejudice.

“How many people do you think read this boring as hell book at this school besides you?”

Harry didn’t reply, just shot Niall a harsh look.

“I don’t know, maybe a couple, once in awhile.” Harry added.

“Well if those few people like this book as much as you, and actually manage to finish it, when they get to the back cover, they’ll be lucky enough to find your number. And if you’re lucky, they’ll actually have the balls to text it.” When Niall ended, he had the biggest smile on his face, and Harry couldn’t possibly say no. He had already written Harry’s number in black ink.

“Wait, put something else in besides that! At least my name or something, or else they won’t have any idea who they’re even texting.” Harry mumbled. Niall scribbled in some more words and then turned to Harry.

“How’s this Haz?” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as his eyes scanned the page.

__

_4th september_

_boy looking for a friend_

_boys name is Harry. xx_

_987-368-4458_

“Would you even text a random number from the back of a book?” Harry questioned.

“I would if I was desperate.”

“Oh thanks ni, that’s comforting.” Harry said with a laugh.

**\---**

Harry probably checked his messages ten times more than usual the next day. Although Niall seemed more interested than him with his questioning texts every two minutes, he still had a little hope left in him. Besides, it had only been one day right?

Harry was sitting on his bed doing his english homework that night, when his phone vibrated on his side table. Considering that his little bit of hope was now almost gone, he wasn’t even expecting to get a text from a number that wasn’t in his contacts.

His eyes nearly watered when he read his notification.

_um hi !!! i was reading in the library earlier and i found your number . hopefully it wasn’t like a dare or something .. but anyway, my name is louis, and i’m new at pennbrook this year . idk you’ve probably never even seen me , but i think i know which Harry this is ..? anyway, would you maybe wanna meet up before school tomorrow ? i get there pretty early , text back if you want to_

Harry hardly even thought before typing out a reply,

_hello louis! yes we could meet up before school, how about in the commons at 7? :) x_

Harry knew he had probably typed in his response rather quickly, and that the first rule of texting is to wait at least a minute before you text back, but hey, he's not gonna lie to himself, Harry was waiting. He was practically staring a hole in his lock screen. Right as he finally decided to put down his phone, it buzzed in his hand.

_sure ! sounds good harry !!!_

__

Harry already loved the way Louis typed.

It was almost a lost cause to try and do his english assignment now, he honestly just wanted to go to school right this second, and that was a first. Harry knew that if Louis ended up being a great person he was going to fall for him. he always falls in love too quickly, lets his heart get ahead of his mind, and doesn't care if he gets hurt later. Once Harry is lying on his back, trying with everything he has to fall asleep, he's starts thinking thoughts that he really doesn't want to.

__

_what if Louis is upset with how he looks?_

_what if he pictured him a certain way?_

_what if he doesn't show up and it's all a joke?_

He tries to push all the nasty thoughts aside and actually get some decent sleep for once in his life. he  starts to get sort of tired, and that’s when the happy thoughts start filling his mind.

This could be the best decision Harry has ever made, what if Louis turns out to be absolutely incredible person? Harry is thinking about thanking Niall tomorrow if this works out for the best. Shit, he's gonna owe him big time.

\---

By the time Harry wakes up the next morning, he’s amazingly excited. he's trying not to imagine things because this could be a disaster. But he's always been a person that thinks the best. After he eats a really quick breakfast, he races upstairs to try and put on some clothes that aren't of his normal attire, (for obvious reasons).

He texts Niall outfit choices, the one they decide on happens to be way out of the comfort zone of what he would usually wear. A low cut button up, floral pattern, jeans ripped in the knees. He then attempts to tame his curls, and sprays on his wrists the one cologne he owns.

Niall usually picks him up, he's often late. Harry’s sitting in his dining room when he hears a horn blare in his driveway, Ni keeps honking up until Harry actually sits in his passenger seat, “ready to go meet your Prince Charming, mate?” Niall asks loudly over the thumping base circulating throughout the small car.

“yes!” Harry screams back.

Was he actually ready? Probably not. He hasn’t been this nervous about going to school in a long time. Niall could sense how incredibly nervous his best friend was, it was showing in his pale face, his shaking hands, everywhere.

“haz, listen, if you want this to go well you have to calm down, worrying this much about meeting him is going to do a lot more worse than good.” Niall stated, glancing between Harry and the road ahead of them. “I know.”

Harry tried his best to steady his breathing as they pulled into the driveway of their school.

“Okay. Do you want me to come with you? I can wait until he gets there, we’re a little early.” Niall asks.

“Yeah that would be good.”

once they got to the commons, and Harry realized that there weren't many people in the school yet, he lost some of the nerves.

**\---**

No more than five minutes later, Harry’s eyes shot up from their spot on the table, he could hear multiple laughs and voices coming from down the hallway, none of them he recognized. Once the footsteps grew closer, Harry could clearly hear one voice, it was higher pitched than his, but still had a quiet, raspy quality to it. He would be lying if he didn’t say he liked that voice the best compared to the other low, monotone ones. he was silently hoping that the voice he loved so much already would belong to Louis.

“hey I gotta go in here,” the favorite voice of Harry’s spoke suddenly. Harry smiled to himself.

He turned his head when he heard Niall’s chair sliding back under the table. he just caught Niall walking out of the room, and from what he could hear, he was clearly holding back his massive laugh.

When Harry turned his head back to the l direction of the hallway, he nearly choked on the air around him.

The person who had just come into his sight was something he had never even imagined.

 

Blue eyes pierced into his surroundings, fluffy caramel hair complemented his tan skin. His figure was obviously more appealing than Harry’s, he was wearing an adidas black sweatshirt, matching his black jeans.

Harry could've sworn he saw a glimpse of heaven, and with the thoughts he was having right now, he definitely wasn't an angel.

Harry was dumbfounded. He realized he was staring when the now familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, “hey Harry?” he questioned with a tone so beautiful Harry couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

“Shit, yes sorry, h-hi.”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. it’s really great to meet you,” he said sweetly.

“hi Louis. thanks for coming.”

“of course,” Louis said while pulling out a chair for himself.

“I don’t really know where to start..” Harry trailed off his voice.

“maybe with why you put your name and phone number in the back of a book in the school library?” Louis smiled.

“my friend did it,” Harry mumbled.

“You didn’t stop him.”

Harry didn’t reply. why was Louis doing this? why was he questioning him now? was this a joke to him? his eyes started to tear up, all he wanted was someone to fucking love him, was that too much to ask?

“Hey, look i’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Louis reassured. “You don’t have to tell me an anything you don’t want to.”

“but that’s the thing... I want to tell you, I want to tell someone all these shit feelings that are messing with my head constantly!” Harry was close to breaking down and jumping into Louis’ arms right this second. For some reason just Louis’ presence made Harry feel safer than he has in his entire life.

“Okay then… tell me,” Louis said with a calm voice.

“I can’t, not here, I’ll break down, god i’m such a loser, i’m sorry, this isn’t how I planned this going at all,” Harry rambled.

“You want to get out of here? go to a park or summat?”

Harry was stunned. Why would this beautiful boy that he just met want to go to a park to talk about Harry’s feelings? maybe he actually does care?

“sure, o-okay,” Harry said. “I gotta text my friend to tell him I won’t be in first period.”

“the blonde haired one?” Louis smiled.

“yeah,” Harry responded as he pulled out his iphone and sent Niall a quick text.

_hey, so i guess i’m going to a park with Louis. i won’t be in first period, idk when i’ll be back, probably around lunch. i’m okay._

he got a text back almost instantly,

_okay, hope everything's going good har, ill see u later._ Harry smiled at Niall’s caring response.

once they got out to the school parking lot, Harry started to feel anxious again. afterall, he was going to a park, alone, with an older boy he just met about twenty minutes ago. Pretty soon they were off, just Louis and him. the sun was piercing through the windows just enough to sparkle in Louis’ soft caramel hair. “so where do you want to go? farmington maybe?” Louis asked.

“sure, sounds good.”

the rest of the short drive was spent with Harry and Louis both sneaking careful glances at each other as the wind blew in through the sunroof, the air outside longing to come into the warm car. Harry spent that time wondering what they’re doing in his first period. Niall is probably smiling nonstop, while the others just continue to not acknowledge Harry’s existence. When they arrive near the tree filled area, Louis pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car. Harry opens the door and admires how the cool autumn air feels on his pale skin.

He walks to the front of the car and then realizes that Louis is near the back getting something out of the trunk. Harry turns around looking at the vacant park, when he hears the hood of the trunk shut. He turns around and sees Louis walking toward him with a flannel patterned blanket in his hands. Harry chuckles.

“Figured the grass will be wet, and all… now we can have a proper picnic yeah?”

Harry’s only response was the biggest grin he had shown in a while.

as they walked through the wet grass to get near a cluster of pine trees, Louis tried to make conversation,  “how long have you have you needed a friend Harry?”

Harry sighed, “well I have Niall, and he’s incredible, but like- everyone loves him, girls, guys, teachers, everyone. I guess it’s just really hard for me to share him ya know? because he’s like, all I have.”

Louis smiled. “yeah I get that.” 

they walked a little further until they came to some drier grass, Louis stopped and started spreading out the large blanket.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii ! i hope you guys like this chapter! please let me know if you do, again thanks to emma for editing! thank you so much for reading.  
> lindsey :-)

**x**

They both sat down on the blanket, fuzzy and warm from the heat of Louis’ chest.

“Harry, I want to ask you something, but I don't want it to come off as rude in any way.” Louis suddenly spoke. Harry’s eyes landed in line with the older boy and he nodded with a reassuring smile. Louis took this as permission to ask, “So my first reaction when I saw your number, was that even know it says ‘friend’... you want someone who is more than a friend, am I right?”

Harry took in a slow breath, “um, well yes, that was the main goal.”

“What would you say if I told you, I'm looking for the same thing at the moment?” Louis questioned, fingers rubbing over the fuzzy fabric of the blanket, eyes glancing at the trees behind Harry.

“Well, I would say you could probably get anyone you want.” Harry replied quietly in comparison  to the noise of the birds in the pine trees around them. Louis smiled, “and why do you think that, Harry?”

Harry regretted his previous statement immediately after those words slipped out of Louis’ mouth. Should he just flat out tell Louis he's gorgeous, or should he say something less obvious? Harry, at this point, assumed that Louis is into guys in some form, (even though that may be wrong), but Harry is also a shy, sixteen year old boy, that has barely even talked to other guys besides Niall, let alone has had any experience in flirting. Before Harry has any more chances to ponder his response, he, again being sixteen, and very inexperienced, replies with the first thing that really comes to his mind.

“Well, you’re very pretty. And you care about others.” shit, wait did he say the first part? or was he just thinking it?

“Wait a minute, Harry, are you trying to flirt with me?” the tone in Louis’ voice was calm and not in any way angry, so Harry decides against saying no.

“Um, y-yes. yes I'm trying.”

Louis chuckles and moves his body closer to Harry’s on the blanket.

“And how do you think you're doing?” Louis grins.

“Oh, erm, really bad.” Harry looks down to the blanket to see Louis’ legs much closer to his.

“Well.. I disagree with you..”

Harry looks up, his green eyes meeting with the now familiar pair of blue ones.

“What?” Harry breathes, as if he didn't hear the words.

“C’mon Harry, I text your phone number, meet up with you before school, help you calm down by taking you here, do any of these things add up to me not giving a shit about you?”

 

The look on Harry’s face must've came off to Louis as confused, because he began to speak again,

“Harry, I've seen you around at school before, I asked around to learn your name, a mate of mine told me about your book report on Pride and Prejudice, that's actually why I checked out the book… is any of this making sense to you?”

Harry’s mind was running circles around itself at this point, he thinks he knows what Louis is trying to say, but his mind truly just will not accept it. he looks up when he feels the blanket shift, Louis’ gorgeous face is now lined up with his so that he can make out tiny details.

“Harry,” Louis voice whispered, “have you ever been kissed before?”

Harry’s face falls with reality setting back into his buzzing mind, he shakes his head and mumbles a faint, “no.”

The corners of Louis’ lips tug up a bit as he glances down at Harry’s pink lips. with the young boy watching his every move, he slowly moves closer, then quickly glances down again and back to Harry’s eyes, asking for permission to continue. Harry quickly nods as he feels Louis’ warm breath on his face. Louis smiles and closes the now very small gap between their lips.

The moment Harry feels Louis’ smooth lips on his own, he closes his eyes, and moves his mouth in a slow rhythm with Louis. the kiss is calm, Harry’s nerves having fled ages ago. he savors the pressure he feels on his cheek as Louis’ small hand rests on it, thumb rubbing soft circles near his ear lobe.

Harry feels the pressure fade, and his soft lips are gone, his soul now aching to have them back again. he lets out a steady breath, opening his eyes to look at Louis.

The feeling of bliss is still present when Louis lets out a long shaky breath, along with “fuck, wow Harry.”

Harry smiles. dimples and all. The sky has clouded over with a touch of darkness mixed in the white.

“It looks like it might rain,” Harry states. no matter how much he doesn't want to go back to school. he's thinking they might not have a choice.

“You wanna go back?” Louis asks.

“I’m thinking we should.”

They both stand up from their close spot on the ground, as Louis is folding the blanket, Harry doesn't really think before speaking,

“So, what does this mean?”

Louis finishes folding and stands up smiling,

“What do you want it to mean?”

Harry opens his mouth to speak but pauses. he's literally only met Louis this morning, knows not much about him, besides that he's older, he's popular, and he's got really nice lips. the list of what he doesn't know is long, but one thing Harry knows for sure is that he really likes Louis.

“That we’re more than friends.” Harry responds quietly.

Louis motions for him to continue, to add more.

“That we can hangout and hold hands and kiss and cuddle, and do whatever, um… boyfriends do?” Harry isn't sure how Louis is going to react to what he just said.

“Okay,” Louis states simply.

Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

“I already told you earlier that I like you, we kissed, and you just said you wanted to be my boyfriend, why are you so surprised Harry?”

Harry doesn't respond right away, so Louis just grabs ahold of his hand, and they start walking back to Louis’ car as small raindrops start to fall from the sky above them.

When Harry starts to catch a view of the car he finally answers,

“I guess I just don't understand why you would even like me, I'm two years younger than you, definitely not as popular, and when it comes to looks…well, yeah,” Harry trailed off.

By the time they were back to his car, Harry was about ready to let go of Louis’ warm hand and open the door, until he felt Louis clutch his hand tighter and place his other gentle hand on Harry’s side.

“Harry, your age and popularity don't matter to me at all. you're better than a lot of the ‘popular’ people I hangout with. And please don't say that about yourself, I happen to think you're fucking gorgeous. I've been going the long way to three of my classes just so I could see you somewhere in the hallway,” Louis said as he gripped Harry’s hip.

Harry was astonished. How do you even respond to that? He couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more right now than to kiss Louis, to let the passion in that talk for him, so he did.

He did exactly what his mind told him to do, leaned in quickly and crashed his lips with Louis’. the older boy reacted quickly, he untangled his hand from Harry’s, and brought it up to rest on the skin just below his jawline. This kiss was different from their first, it was still incredible, the sensation so foreign to Harry. they were interrupted when they heard a massive rumble of thunder from above.

Harry smiled at Louis, receiving a chuckle from his open lips.

**\---**

The ride back to their school was exciting. Harry knowing that him and Louis are friends now, and probably even more. He thinks about what he will say to Niall when he walks into biology. he thinks about what the other kids will say if they see Louis and Harry together. What will Louis’ friends do? Will they like him? But more importantly will Louis even care what they think?

When they arrive back at school Louis parks in the exact spot they pulled out of earlier,

“What class do you have now babe?” Louis said placing his hand over Harry’s.

Harry glances at the digital clock and sighs,

“Biology, Mr. Norman”

Louis laughs, “oh god I've heard some stuff about him, I'll walk you back there yeah?”

Harry nods and opens up the door stepping into the fresh fall air.

As they're walking through the long hallway, Harry pulls out his phone and quickly texts Niall,

hey ni I'm back, i'll be in biology in a min :)

Right as he starts to slip his phone back into his pocket it vibrates in his hand,

ok, we started a new project, I chose you as my partner, x

Harry dreads the moment he has to leave Louis but knows it's near as they turn a corner into the science wing, Louis stops and grabs his hand a couple feet before the door.

“Is it okay if I find you at lunch?”

“Of course. we usually sit in the back.” Harry responds.

“Okay, I'll see you then Harry.” Louis smiles at Harry and he could swear he saw stars in his eyes.

Harry leans in a pecks his soft lips, squeezes his small hand, and starts walking towards the door of the classroom, “bye lou.” He says. he hears Louis let out a small laugh as he opens the door.

 ****  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  



	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while to get this part out, been really busy with school, :-) thank you for reading, I'll leave another note at the end.

Harry walks into the biology room and is relieved when he sees his teacher isn't in the middle of a lesson, so he shuts the door quietly and sets his backpack down at his desk. Harry’s probably never been this late to a class in his life, so he just figures the teacher was shocked enough to not say anything. He searches through the many students working in the lab to find Niall sitting in the back staring at his laptop and frantically writing in a spiral notebook. Should he tell him everything that happened? Would Louis want that? He decides that as long as he tells Niall not to blurt it to the whole class it should be alright.

Harry would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't happier right now than he has been his entire life. The fact that Louis would even want to speak to him is still shocking him.

He reaches Niall and sits down on the empty chair across from him. Niall finally looks up and his whole body jerks, “shit Harry. You scared me.”

Harry just laughs. About a minute goes by without either of them saying anything, Harry just sheepishly smiling, while Niall tries to read his expression past the idiot grin he has plastered on his face. Finally Niall cracks, “for christs sake, tell me what happened!”

Harry laughs almost loud enough for the whole class to hear, as he can tell from all stares he’s getting. Eh, what else is new? “Well should I tell you now, or at lunch when he’s there too?” Harry giggled.

“Holy shit Harry are you kidding me right now? You better not be fucking kidding me! Oh my god Harry I’m so happy for you this is amazing!” Niall obviously doesn’t care if anyone in the class hears him right now. Harry’s heart is enveloped with joy when Niall comes over from his seat and grabs him and holds him in his arms, and harry’s never felt more loved.

Harry tells Niall everything Louis said to him, word for word, as the memory is still fresh in his whirling mind. He’s nervous for lunch. It’s the usual worry that he has had daily since about the time he started school.

He zones out for a moment and thinks about it.

He tends to compare it to a ghost, almost like a nightmare that actually exists in his reality. Sometimes it goes away for a while, lets him be. But it always creeps back into the back of his head, always makes itself known. Harry compares it with love. He sees similarities in anxiety, and love. Love has never been a strong and trustable factor in his life, he has learned to accept that his mother says she loves him, but doesn’t usually show evidence of her claim.

He thinks that maybe Louis was the reason, that even though love has been his reason for many breakdowns in the past, that he never gave up on the idea of it. He has always trusted in things that probably don’t deserve it, and usually that comes back to haunt him. There’s about an ounce of hope still left in his body. Yesterday in the library with Niall, he realized that he was giving up on something, his family has never had it, his parents never had it, and he hasn’t had the pleasure of it. With Niall by his side, and the thought of Louis waiting for him in the cafeteria, Harry thinks that this might be what the ounce was for, maybe it dissolving was a warning, to take a chance, and find what he’s been searching so excessively for. Yesterday he was giving up on love, today for the first time, in well, ever… he feels like he’s closer than he’s ever been to discovering it.

\---

Towards the end of biology, after Niall and him had finished their work for the day, Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, and let's just say he wasn't expecting to see about five missed texts from Louis.

11:07

hey babe ! i know i’m gonna see you at lunch and all, but I was wondering if maybe you would wanna come over to my place after school today ? we could just hangout and do homework & stuff maybe?

11:16

harry?

11:18

hello.?.?

11:20

god love if we're gonna do this , then you’re gonna have to check your phone more !

11:21

I meant that in a joking way

11:24

ok ,, well I'll see you and niall at lunch x

Harry laughed to himself right as the bell rang, he grabs Niall as they rush out of the lab area and out into the hallway. Harry started to put his fingers to his mouth to bite at his nails (as he usually does when he is nervous) when Niall grabbed his wrist and said, “no, please don't be nervous, just be yourself with him Har, he likes you. and besides, you'll have me there too.”

Harry chuckled and tried his best to steady his quick breathing as they neared closer to the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the dense crowd in line near the kitchen, and the few already seated at the small tables. No sign of him. “Let’s just sit where we usually do yeah?” Niall questioned.

They made their way to the small round table in the back, the one with the blue chairs. blue… like his eyes. He can’t wait to see them again in person. God, he’s gotten himself attached really quickly. they pull the chairs out, the legs scratching against the hard floor. Right as he begins to sit down, he glances at the doorway they came in through. And that’s when he sees him.

He didn’t realize how much he had missed his appearance in the short time they had been apart. He’s alone, hair tousled across his shining face, dressed in the same outfit as earlier, but somehow, Harry thinks, he looks even better.

Louis spots him in no time, they make eye contact as he makes his way back to their spot.

“Hi love.” He says with a smile at Harry. He takes no time to introduce himself to Niall, “Hi, you must be Niall, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Niall shakes his hand as he sits down in the open chair next to Harry. No one says anything for a moment, but then Niall, of course, uses his outgoing personality to charm up a conversation with Louis.  He keeps asking him about his friends, what he likes to do, stuff that Harry would want to find out as well. Harry uses this free time to admire the way Louis speaks. His cheekbones, moving in sync with his lips, the way his smile would brighten his whole face, and how his laugh was almost bringing tears to Harry’s eyes. Louis turned to look at him, Harry hadn’t even noticed him and Niall had stopped talking, “you alright love? you seem quiet.” Louis questioned.

Once Niall rose from his seat to throw away what was left of his meal, Harry smiled at him, and spoke quietly, “I really want to go to your house after school.”

Louis grins, “that’s fine babe, I was hoping you would want to.”

Niall returned as the bell sounded throughout the large room. Louis turns to him, leans close to his ear, and Harry swears his chuckle sends shivers down his spine, “check your phone last period yeah?” He grabs his hand as they walk into the crowded hallway.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter !! kind of a filler, more action once they go to Louis' place. so I'm going to try and post every weekend, to get on sort of a schedule. thank you so much again for reading, please let me know if you like it! :-D -lindsey


End file.
